


Cerebral Exchange

by princess_fluffle



Category: X-Men First Class - Fandom, Xmen apocalypse, xmen cinematic universe, xmen movies
Genre: Charles is a no it all, Complete, M/M, The thirst is real, professor sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: THE PROMPT:Charles is trying to eavesdrop on Erik (whom he hasn't seen in a long time) though cerebro and something goes very wrong. Their powers accidentally swap - freaky Friday style. Erik and Charles are forced to spend the day locked in the house (for safety reasons bc they have no control over their new powers) while Hank works on a fix for them in the lab.It can be any time period between or after movies in prequel canon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So "a long time" isn't something I like to believe Erik and Charles will ever spend apart again after XMA so I made it that it felt longer for Charles than it really was.

 

 

 

NORTH SALEM

"I'm sorry Charles, but I really don't think it's a good idea." Hank McCoy chased the telepath into the elevator.

"Well that's alright, Hank," Charles said in his suave and know it all voice.

"I wasn't asking you, nor Raven or the children for that matter, and I don't know why you all insist on acting like I'm a wounded bird."

The elevator door opened into the basement and Charles headed toward his newly rebuilt Cerebro only to be stopped by a worried Jean Grey.

"Professor, I really don't think you should be in there," the teen smiled politely. "You still have post traumatic stress syndrome and that room could trigger you."

Jean was an Ace in the Hole when it came to Charles changing his mind. It had been almost a year since she'd help save his life, save the world to be honest, but he'd never stop worrying about the effects such a day could have on a sixteen year old girl. He tended to take her worries far more serious than everyone else, even the sister he grew up with and the friend who'd stood by him for two decades. In fact, there was only one person in the entire world who had a bigger impact on Charles' actions and thoughts than Jean and that was the person he was going to talk to.

"Jean honey, it'll be fine." Charles squeezed her hand and kept on going.

"When Erik was here he said it was a bad idea," she lifted one eyebrow.

"Well he's not here but if it helps you can come with me and when I find him you can witness first hand him admit he worried for no reason."

He looked up at Hank.

"He won't be the only one no doubt."

"Should I?" Jean spoke telepathically to Hank.

"I suppose it would be better than him being in there alone," Hank pushed back. "If his mind trips and he's alone- well nobody can get in the door without his eye print."

"Okay Professor, I'll be happy to come," Jean smiled and in they went.

"I'll let you in on a little secret Jean," Charles said, putting on Cerebro's helmet. "I miss Erik."

"We all do," Jean smiled. "He was here for nine months, he helped so much but he said he'd be back, if only to visit."

"Erik's mind is incapable of believing he belongs here," Charles sighed.

Erik had left nine weeks earlier, having told the students he had things to finish now that his work at Xavier's was done. Aside from the obvious fact that the students wanted him to stay around and continue shaping them into better mutants the way he had since his return from Cairo, his usefulness as an educator and mentor was something Erik was oblivious to but it wasn't the only reason he still had work to do.

The harsh reality was Charles wasn't actually as "good as new" as he led everyone to believe. His powers had been amplified but his brain still could become scrambled; a fact Jean was about to realize first hand.

"I've got him," Charles pointed at one of the red lights.

"Hello Charles," the familiar voice answered.

"Erik why are you hiding? You promised not to disappear and it's been too long!"

Charles' voice wasn't desperate but it wasn't his usual calm either.

"Old friend, it's not even three months," there was a smile in his voice. "I created quite a mess around the world, the least I could do was fix some of it."

"No, it's been longer," Charles said matter of factly. "I know it's been at least twice as long."

Erik's playful tone turned more serious when confronted with the error. Mental distortion was a challenge the encounter with Apocalypse had caused. Twisted memories and brain trauma is hard enough to overcome and with a telepath it was both terrifying and imperative that it be rectified. He tried to mask his concern.

"I see your range is still spectacular. I'm all the way in Poland and I can here you as if you're next to me."

Charles' began to smile and the light began to flicker.

"Unless you are in Cerebro, but you promised you wouldn't do that until at least next year."

His voice became strained.

"Charles I'm standing next to the graves of my daughter and wife so listen to me carefully when I say this..."

But there was nothing to listen to. The sound of Erik's expected plea was gone and the metal that coated the walls began to shake.

"Professor!" Jean tried to calm him.

"Do try and calm down, dear girl," Charles turned to her. "You're causing the room to shake and I can't concentrate."

"That's not me," Jean tried her best not to loose control. She saw the wheels under her mentor beginning to warp. " I think you might be channeling Erik's powers through the machine, please take off the helmet."

Charles thought the redhead was overreacting. She might be an all powerful mutant but she was also a teenaged girl after all, but hearing her say the words he'd silently begged Erik so many times pulled at his heart. He did as he'd always wished Erik would have, the thing he finally did in Cairo. He took off the helmet.

"Alright come now, we should get upstairs."

Charles left the room swiftly, finding Hank right outside the door.

"Something's wrong with this wheel," he sighed. "Can you fix it?"

The two men went up the elevator leaving Jean still inside Cerebro. She glanced around, knowing she was about to do something she shouldn't, something that could get her expelled. Still, Erik had been there for her when the Professor had been too ill. He deserved to know that his friend was alright, that their loss of contact was simply a mechanical malfunction. She slipped on Cerebro's helmet and pictured the metal bender in her mind until she felt him.

"Erik? Erik, it's Jean. Can you hear me?"

"Yes," she heard what was definitely his voice reply in a tone that was more haunted then she'd ever heard before. "I can hear you sweetheart. I can hear everybody."

Jean ran into the game room, smashing the door against the wall, and garnering the attention of everyone inside.

"Kurt," she tried in vain to sound her usual relaxed self. "I need your help."

Jubilee, who had been subtly flirting with Kurt since the first time they'd met, looked at her quizzically.

"I can't figure something out and the directions are in German," Jean thought toward her fashion forward friend. "Erik must have left it," she added for good measure.

Scott, ever the gentleman, offered to help instead but Jean said, "nope it has to be Kurt," hastily.

Raven, who was both an expert on telepaths and a former teenage girl, knew full well Jean was up to something. She walked over and put an arm around Jean.

"I'm sure Kurt will be happy to help you," she said out loud.

'What the hell is going on?' she added in thought.

"But if there is anything I can do I'd be happy to help," Raven smiled. "Remember, I'm not just faculty, I'm your friend."

'And lest you forget,' she thought in a slightly menacing tone. 'I was raised with Charles and secretly hunted down bad guys for years so I'd suggest you don't lie because I will find out.'

Jean swallowed hard and nodded.

Raven winked.

"Kurt, let's go have a conversation with Jean in my bedroom."

Seconds later, they'd been teleported there and Jean began to pace.

"Kurt, can you teleport all the way to Poland?" She rang her hands.

"Vell no," the blue mutant lowered his head. "Not straight there but I could get us there."

Raven tapped her foot on the floor, arms crossed.

"Erik's in trouble," Jean sounded panicked.

"Oh Jesus," Raven groaned. "Who'd he kill this time? I swear I'm going to stab that man one of these days."

Jean and Kurt started to laugh.

"He didn't. Professor X went into Cerebro," Jean put her hand up as Raven opened her mouth to speak.

"I know you're going to go off on that, how everyone told him not to, but not now. He did it- it's done. Fight later. While he was in there he talked to Erik, something happened, and now Erik's telepathic."

"Shit," Raven stomped her foot. "So Charles wants Kurt to go get him?"

"The professor doesn't know," Jean played with her hair. "The machine started to short out and they lost contact so he left the room. I wanted to tell Erik not to worry..."

"You used Cerebro," Raven raised an eyebrow, secretly impressed. "Charles is going to flip over this, oh Jean your crush on Erik has got to stop. Your going to get kicked out for this."

"I know, and I don't have a crush on Erik," she averted her gaze. "I can't worry about me right now. I know how hard the onset of telepathy is so we have to get him here to help him even if it means trouble for me."

Raven remembered when Charles would loose the fight to keep the voices out and how'd they even sometimes overtake him. He wasn't the overbearing brother or the steadfast professor yet, Raven's mind saw him as the frightened and frantic child and started to tear up.

"I'll cover for you," she looked at the younger mutants. "But Kurt please, as fast as you can."

POLAND

Erik was no stranger to voices in his head.  
  
Sometimes they were kind. From time to time it would be Mama's- reassuring him during times of trouble how things would be okay just like she had seconds before she died. Occasionally, after playing with Nina and her friends, Erik would hear the whispers of his Papa saying how a much younger Erik spent too much time playing with the livestock to Eddy or tickling his tiny baby belly and laughing at the idea that Erik would be a doctor like him but for animals. Every so often he'd hear Magda or Charles with words of love and kindness as he'd drift off to sleep.

Many times though, the voices weren't so kind. There would be Shaw telling him how he'd made him great, the maniacal laughter of Nazis torturing him, or the thunderous threats of Apocalypse. He'd often hear Alex calling for Charles as he was kidnapped, Emma's sexy voice being strangled out of her as she died, or the screams he imagined Angel let out when her wings were cut off. There was also Raven's pleading with him in Paris, Charles telling him to leave in Cuba, Magda's last breaths, the sounds of bullets, and Nina screaming to the birds so that nobody would take her father.

The noise was constant, it was a secret only he knew. The great Magneto's helmet concealed more voices than it could ever keep out. But those were his; he painstakingly earned every one of them. He might not be able to quiet them when he wanted to but he could always identify them. This, though, this was new.

"Well it's finally happened, I've lost my mind."

He said it matter of factly, almost at peace with something he'd long awaited. He'd suspected his mind had started to unravel as a young boy, but really who ever made it out of the camps unscathed? He'd once confided to Magda that, for his first seven years under the Pentagon he's spoken to Charles everyday. Something she'd reassured him was perfectly sane, given the circumstances. However, now he was hearing whispers about leaving on ovens and hoping wives wouldn't find out about the brothel. The speakers were unknown.

He laid down trying to concentrate and was treated with more voices. All the previous ones had spoken Polish, now there was a German wondering if girls were intimidated by the size of his tail or if tails were cute. It was followed almost immediately by an American female who appeared to have lost something that had to be around here, and simultaneously wondering if her hair had gotten to cult length or if it was still beautiful.

Erik smiled in spite of the annoyance going on inside his brain. Only he would have a nervous breakdown so multicultural.

Back to Polish once again, there was a little girl worried daddy was going to kill her. Silly child, he thought, daddies always forgive little girls. The voice didn't sound like Nina but it made him think about the time she hid a bear cub in the bathtub. His name was Luca and "he felt dirty" his daughter had cried out defiantly.

His reminiscing was interrupted by a thump against his leg and a girl falling next to him. He turned to see Jean Grey with her hair knotted with twigs and nursing a ripped elbow. His unraveling now includes visuals, he sighed, but at least they were familiar.

"Well hello, welcome to my broken brain, would you like some tea? If I think hard enough we'll probably get some," he propped himself up on one arm.

"Huh?" Kurt bend next to them.

"Oh and you came along too, what an odd choice," Erik smiled at him. "No matter, who else should come next? I hope it's Charles, even better, Charles with a puppy. I've always wanted a puppy."

"Tea? Dogs?" Kurt looked back bewildered.

"He thinks he's lost his mind," Jean explained. "To Erik we're imaginary."

"Oh but you are my dear," Erik sat up.

"You're not crazy Erik. Something went wrong when you were talking to the Professor..."

"Is Charles alright? I don't like this delusion anymore. You're making me upset, go away," Erik cut her off and laid back down.

Jean straddled her legs over his torso and looked down at him.

"Cerebro had a glitch," she said with authority. "You're not crazy, you're telepathic. In the beginning, trust me, there's very little difference."

She backed up and allowed him to get up.

"It's going to be okay," Kurt added. "We're going to take you home and the Professor will help you."

Before he could respond, the three disappeared with a blue poof.

NORTH SALEM

Charles Xavier prided himself on being an extremely responsible adult. He hadn't always been but he trained himself to be overly so to make up for it. He rarely had a date because that would keep him away from his students. As for sex, he could practically be a virgin with how long it had been since he'd indulged in the act- the last time being a hotel room in Paris over a decade earlier.

And as an extremely responsible adult he knew that he needed to be very careful not to arise suspicions when he went to his room to pleasure himself after talking to Erik. He'd told Hank to keep the students away and that he had a very bad headache. He even went as far as to say that everyone was right, Cerebro had taken a large toll.

Charles hated admitting he was wrong but as he lay there with coconut oil on his hands and a piece of ginger neatly tucked inside his ass it, he thought how it was well worth it. He didn't know if it was Erik's voice or that it was the rare occasion where he'd actually managed to tune everyone out but this was a very good self-romp.

He slid his hand up and down his shaft with vigor while cradling his balls. After that, he decided to play with his foreskin, something he'd never considered doing until the first time Erik saw it and decided to examine it thoroughly, going as far as to kiss, lick, and nibble it. The memory alone sent chills through Charles.

He could feel his cock was heavy with seed but didn't want to finish, so he removed his hand and inserted it inside himself- pushing the ginger deeper. The feeling was as intoxicating as the night Erik had tried it back on that road trip a life time ago and he threw his head back and closed his eyes.

Something fell to the floor with a thump and he was temporarily taken out of the moment but he quickly decided it was something from his desk knocked off by the wind and got right back to business.

As he massaged into his prostate, Charles was half in his bedroom and half inside the fantasy of his trip with Erik. Anonymous hotels across America they'd destroyed while forming their love, hot nights and late mornings filled with teaching Erik how good his body could feel. He erupted on Erik's face only to realize it was his own torso, the warm splash a vicious reminder he was alone. He let out a whimper and reached over to the night table for a hand towel and realized his lamp was gone.

With confusion he looked to the floor below, finding the lamp next to a photo of the original X-Men Erik had hung on the wall when he rebuilt the house and what Charles curiously knew was exactly 83 cents in assorted change. He sat up and found his wheelchair starring back at him lopsided and shook his head. It was as if the past Erik was so powerful he'd wrecked the room.

There was a knock on the door and Charles hid under his blanket. The door pushed open and Raven walked in.

"Charles, where's your doorknob?"

"Umm, is it not on the door?"

"What happened in here?" Raven looked around in horror. "Anyway, listen I want you to stay calm but something bad happened."

Charles put a hand to his temple, "Who's Erik threatened or killed now?"

Raven chuckled and walked over to the bed, almost tripping over the lost doorknob.

"Nobody yet but when you went into Cerebro even though I, and everyone who you know including Erik, told you not to, you did something to the machine and now he's telepathic."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Charles punched the bed. "His going to convince people to commit suicide if they cut him off in traffic."

"He's terrified. The X-Babies are getting him. He can't control it," Raven picked up the money and decor on the floor and examined it.

'This is all metal,' she thought toward Charles.

"Why are you starring at me?" Charles demanded,,unable to hear her.

Downstairs, Kurt had arrived right into Hank's office causing the scientist to drop coffee on his pants.

"Ooh, oh hi Erik," Hank looked up. "This is unexpected."

He was also thinking 'fuck, ow my dick,' which Erik found quite hilarious. He'd never heard Hank curse and now that he had, it sounded like a sheep mooing.

"Charles did the unthinkable, he broke my brain," Erik handed him a napkin. "I'm telepathic now."

The scientist wiped his glasses.

"Well if that's true, that certainly is complicated."

Erik could hear Ororo wondering where her earring was and Jubilee thinking about makeup. Scott was contemplating growing a mustache- as if he could if he tried, and the little red head, what was her name? was walking into the kitchen. They were exhausting.

"Hank the little red haired girl..."

"Chrissy!" Hank scolded.

"Chrissy is going to die in about two minutes. I just heard her wondering exactly how allergenic she was to peanuts." He stared defiantly.

"Want to trust me here or continue to debate if I am indeed a temporary telepath while a child dies under your watch?"

Hank ran out of the room.

"That's what I thought," he turned to Jean. "Help me find Charles."

"He's stuck in the elevator with Raven. The door won't open."

Erik went running down the hall, arm extended to magnetize the door open before Charles could panic. Arm extended, and face scrunched (and hearing Scott laugh to himself about seeing Magneto Poop face) Erik went face first into the door.

"Let me guess," he looked up, adjusting his jaw. "He didn't just give me his powers, he took mine."

An hour later, Charles- having been freed by Jean, and repeatedly scolded about his premature use of Cerebro- Erik, and Hank were deep in discussion on how to fix the situation.

"I'm sorry Erik but I can't think of any other solution," Hank rubbed his eyes.

"Maybe that's because you're preoccupied with what you and Raven did last night." Erik hissed.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Hank folded his hand on his desk.

"Charles, earmuffs. He sixty-nined your sister."

"Erik!" Hank yelled.

"Hank," Charles widened his eyes. "Is this true?"

"I.. I'm not..." Hank stuttered. "This is not the time nor the place..."

"See," Erik turned to Charles. "I told you. Now back to this issue, I don't think Hank's weird mutation hiding serum is the answer."

"My theory, had you let me finish, was that it would suppress the X-gene and when it wears off you'll both be back to normal. Maybe."

"He was addicted!" Erik shot out of his seat. "He comes from a long line of drunks, you can't just pump him with drugs for Maybes."

"Do you have a better idea?"

Erik didn't and Charles was no help. He just sat there silently thinking how Erik was so adorable when he was concerned and how cute Erik's little lip scar was when it quivered ever so slightly when he yelled. He put a finger to the scar locking eyes with Charles.

"You of all people should know to think lower," he said telepathically and cracked a half smile.

"Erik is right," Charles turned his attention to the scientist. "You try and think of something and we will just stay in my study to minimize the people around Erik."

"Do you remember when I first came here and was mad you hadn't told me you were rich?" Erik thought loudly toward Charles. "Then we had that angry sex in the study, remember?"

Charles' eyes grew large.

"Oh I remember you lost control of yourself and the mini refrigerator magnetized to you. Oh, oh no."

"You know what Hank, we can stay in my bedroom. Even better."

While Hank considered how to rectify the situation, word began to spread through the halls. Even secluded in Charles bedroom, Erik could hear many of the students' minds buzzing.

"Do they ever stop?" Erik said, both agitated and amazed.

"Oh the children?" Charles smiled. "No, not really. Even when they sleep they're minds are working."

"How do you do it? How do you keep from going crazy?"

"When I was going back to university after my mother died, my former Nanny gave me my father's old journals." Charles tapped the bed for Erik to sit with him.

"She said she'd taken them when she moved out because she was always scared Kurt would throw them away and that Brian would want me to have them. He'd grown up in the countryside and when he moved to the city he wrote that he'd asked one of his associates who'd grown up there how he managed to sleep."

Erik put an arm around Charles and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He rarely spoke about his father and Erik liked feeling like he had a secret, even if Charles was only doing it to distract him.

"Do you know what the friend said? He said that he'd lived with the noise for so long he had almost forgotten everyone didn't and that he couldn't sleep in silence. He said it was like the whole world had disappeared and he longed to go find it."

Charles looked wistful as he spoke.

"When I first felt my powers I was terrified, I've told you."

"I remember," Erik looked at him. "Though I don't think I appreciated what that was like until today."

"Once I got control of it though, it's more like a low humming. It's not silent but it's comforting, I always know they're there. What are they thinking about?"

"Oh everything," Erik stood again. "So many of them are so excited to hear I'm back, strangely enough."

"I told you! They really do love you."

Erik started to laugh.

"I'm serious," Charles protested.

"No, no it isn't that. Ororo just heard about our situation and she thinks electrocuting us simultaneously will fix it."

Charles laugh.

"It might."

"I'm not trying it," Erik laughed back.

"What do you want to do?" Erik was serious again as he pulled a quarter off of Charles' back. "We can't just stay in here forever and wait for the world to pass us by."

"There was a story I don't remember well about how someone split in half and the two parts had to run at each other hard to come back together."

"You can't run," Erik looked at him perplexed.

"Well no," Charles knotted his hands in Erik's hair. "But I was thinking if we banged together hard enough..."

Erik didn't need the images from Charles' mind to know what he was thinking. When it came to sex, it didn't take telepathy to know what Charles wanted. The thoughts were nice though. What would the children think if they knew the Professor was so thirsty?

"Do you think that'll actually work?" Erik's voice was rough with desire.

"That's difficult," Charles looked him in the eye.

"You see if I say yes, I know you'll know I'm lying but..." he licked his lips. "It wouldn't be the worst way to spend an afternoon, would it?"

Erik was caught a bit off guard by the insecurity in the question. Charles was rarely shy. In fact, he was usually quite vocal about the things he wanted- Erik being one of them, and had more often than not taken the lead in such endeavors. In boring shifts during his life in Poland Erik's thoughts would sometimes wander to the other them in the life they'd averted when Raven dropped that gun. One of the things he was quite sure of was that he and Charles would have met up for secret romps and that they would have always been at Charles beckoning.

  
Erik began to see why Charles was tiptoeing around the subject as images arose in Charles mind. It had been several months earlier and a still medicated Charles had tried to get randy. Erik kissed his head but said that he couldn't do anything more seeing as how he was still wearing his wedding ring and still considered himself married to Magda.

"I'm sorry," Erik pushed his face toward Charles.

"Don't be, I know. Those days are over," Charles sighed.

"No, I'm sorry I made you think I was ever over you. I was just so guilty and you were still healing. Everything was still so raw."

Erik pressed his mouth against Charles' plump read lips, licking at them until they opened and let him in. Charles reciprocated with a deep kiss, sucking in Erik like he'd never release. Erik's hands ran up Charles' neck, grasping for hair that was long gone and resulting in them sliding right to the top of his head. Both men started laughing, breaking the kiss.

"That was," Charles panted as waves of passion radiated to Erik. "Wow!"

Charles' eyes wandered to Erik's groin and the zipper and buttons opened. Erik smiled.

"Charles," he growled, laying the Professor down and pulling off his pants. "I can see what you want, Lieb, I want it too."

Erik gently rolled Charles' legs over his shoulders kissing his mouth while pressing a finger inside of him. Charles gasped into Erik's mouth causing Erik to swell even more.

"I love you, Charles," Erik said telepathically. "I always have and I always will."

Charles cried out with desire as Erik added two fingers to his probing and began jerking him off with the other hand.

"I'm going to push you to the brink of insanity," Erik breathed into his ear. "I'm not going to stop this until you cum and then I'm going to fuck you until I fill you up with me."

Charles began to shake and melt into Erik, his own pleasure mixing with Erik's desires- both feeling every part of each other. Erik salivated at the feeling of his hands on and in Charles and Charles' mind was busting with the pride Erik felt at how unraveled he was making him.

It wasn't long before Charles was shooting long streams across Erik's arm and chest, as well as his own belly. Erik kissed his mouth and licked him clean before getting off the bed and walking through a maze of metal on the floor toward the bathroom to retrieve lubrication. Charles laid there wasted and staring, mind still gaga from what had just transpired. He watched as Erik returned, his bare body still as taught as the day they'd first met and littered with a few more scars.

Erik sat on the bed, slicking his penis first and then lifting Charles with care and placing him on top of his lap. With one hand he supported Charles' back while the other placed his engorged member into Charles' hungry hole.

"Is that alright?" Erik pushed in slowly and Charles responded by biting Erik's neck.

Taking that as a yes, Erik placed the second hand on Charles waist and began to buck inside of him, pushing the smaller man down harder every few pulses.

Mirrors, keys, and the once again displaced doorknob swirled around the pair as their combined ecstasy created a tornado.

"Gimme it, give me Erik," Charles cried out. "It's been so long!!"

"Everything," Erik yelled bursting inside his lover and falling back.

"I'll give you everything always," he said, cradling Charles to his chest and rubbing his back as they drifted off to sleep.

It was several hours later when Hank McCoy found a practical way to fix the power swap. When he and Raven entered Charles' lockless room to tell them the good news, Hank yelped at the sight of the two naked bodies intertwined in front of them.

"You really didn't know?" Raven chuckled and began pulling him out of the room.

"I knew, but seeing is different than abstract ideas," Hank's eyes were still wide. "Can you wake them?"

"We'll fix it later," Raven smiled back at them. "For now, let them sleep. We have time. I have a feeling Erik's going to be here for a very long while."

They shut the door and told the children to avoided that wing for the rest of the day.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reciprocity (Cerebral Exchange remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285096) by [Akasanata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasanata/pseuds/Akasanata)




End file.
